


Little Taemin

by MikoKitty



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, appa!jonghyun, baby!Taemin, eomma!key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoKitty/pseuds/MikoKitty
Summary: Taemin is a little in this book.So far, only Key and Jonghyun knows.Minho and Onew don't.





	1. Chapter 1

It was 4 in the morning when Kibum heard a faint cry. “Jonghyun get up your baby calling you.” Kibum said sleepily. Jonghyun groaned and rolled out of bed. He sleepily walked over to Taemin’s room, which was luckily right next to them. 

 

Jonghyun quickly got up and went to Taemin’s room. When he went in he had picked him up and started rocking him in his arms to soothe his cries. 

 

After a minute of being rocked Taemin calmed down and rest his head on Jonghyun's shoulder while he checked his diaper.

 

“You’re wet…*yawn*...let's change you.” He took Taemin to the bathroom and sat him down, after he did that he took out the changing mat and supplies. He then laid Taemin down and started to change him. After all of that, Jonghyun threw away the dirty diaper, put the supplies away, washed his hands, and then picked Taemin back up. 

 

“Let’s take you to mommy.” Jonghyun said as he head back to his room with Taemin in his arms while making sure no one heard him. He laid Taemin down next to Kibum and smiled because Kibum and Taemin immediately cuddled each other. 

 

They all went to sleep after that. 

 

In the morning Kibum got up before everyone and got ready for the day, while Jonghyun and Taemin slept. As Kibum was leaving the to go to the kitchen he heard Taemin’s soft whine. He turned back around and head for the room. “Good morning baby.” Kibum said softly. “Are you ready for today? We have a busy schedule but mommy get to spend all morning with you since we’re not going anywhere this morning.” Kibum smiled as he kissed Taemin on the cheek. Taemin smiled and nuzzled Kibum. 

 

Kibum got Taemin ready for the day and took him to the kitchen. He sat him down at the table before heading over to the refrigerator and started cooking breakfast. Taemin happily waited while putting his head down watching Kibum move around the kitchen making breakfast. An hour later, Jonghyun came in with bed hair causing Taemin to giggle. 

 

Jonghyun smiled and ruffled Taemin’s hair causing him to whine before going over to Kibum kissing him on the lips before going to his seat. “Taemin we get to spend the night together. Just me and you.” Taemin smiled widely. “He’s not talking today?”

 

“The day just started, give him time.” Minho and Jinki came in a couple minutes later after Kibum called them over for breakfast. “Morning guys.” They both grunted as they sat down. 

 

“Are you guys ready for today?” Kibum said as he sat their plates in front of them.

 

“Define ready.” Came Minho's reply. 

 

“Alright come on we got a busy schedule to do.” Jonghyun said before an argument happened. 

 

-Time Skip-

 

“Where did mommy’s baby boy go?” Taemin moved his hands. “There he is. Oh, where did he go again?” Kibum said with a fake pout. Then he got a good idea...he started to fake cry. 

 

Taemin uncovered his face immediately when he heard Kibum crying. Taemin started whining. Kibum continued to his cries and hid his face from Taemin.

 

Taemin reached out to Kibum and tugged his hands, while whining. Kibum sniffed when Taemin removed his hands. Taemin tilted his head to the side and then whined. Kibum smiled and picked Taemin up. “My cute little baby.” kibum said as Taemin snuggled closer to him. 

 

Later on that day, Kibum drove him and Taemin to the studio and they started their schedules. “Taemin you have vocal warm ups first and then I’m going to drive you to the dance studio okay?” Taemin nodded. 

 

“After that and about an hour of... what was it? I can’t remember,  huh. Anyway, after an hour of something, you are leaving with Jonghyun Hyung.” Taemin got all jumpy. “No slipping sweetie. We just got you out of little space.” Taemin pouted and followed him to the recording booth. They did their vocal warm ups and stuff. 

 

Meanwhile……

 

“Is it just me or do Kibum and Jonghyun Hyung treat Taemin like a child?” 

 

“It’s just you.” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. I’m sure.”

 

“Are you guys ready to practice?” Jonghyun said as he walked over to them.

 

“We have to wait for Taemin and the dance instructor.”

 

A second later the instructor came in. “Come on let’s get started.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It was the midst of their dance practice when Taemin was doing this move and twisted his ankle. 

 

“It looks bad.”

 

“Taemin can you walk on it?” He shook his head.

 

“I’ll take him home. You guys can continue dance practice.” Jonghyun said.

 

“Alright. Make sure he is not on that ankle.” Jonghyun nodded and helped Taemin up and out of the dance studio and to his car. Once Jonghyun got Taemin into car he was sobbing.

 

Jonghyun got in and started the drive home. Once there he picked Taemin up and took him inside the house and sat him on the couch. 

 

“Shhh...sweetie I know it hurts but you gotta be brave for me okay.” Taemin just continued to sob.

 

Jonghyun got up and went to get Taemin his lamb and dummy. Taemin cries intensified when he notice Jonghyun wasn’t there. 

 

“Shh...baby I’m right here.” Jonghyun said as he reentered the living room and placed the dummy in Taemin’s mouth and handed over his lamb before going to the kitchen to make an ice pack and bottle. 

 

Taemin held his lamb tightly to his chest while sobbing. “You’re being such a big boy baby.” Jonghyun said from the kitchen. 

 

That’s when they both heard the door open and close.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, I know. Forgive and please enjoy.

Jonghyun poked his head out of the kitchen and his eyes widen. 

 

“What are you doing back so early?”

 

“What are you doing here?” Before Jonghyun could answer Taemin’s cries were heard.

“Why is Taeminnie here? Did he slip? Did he get hurt? Did the others see? Why didn’t you call me?” Kibum said as he was heading towards Taemin’s cry. 

 

‘Don’t say it.’ Jonghyun thought.

 

“Taemin baby are you alright? Mommy’s here to make it better.” 

 

‘Damn.’ Every time Kibum says that Taemin clings to him like glue. Jonghyun sighed and continued making Taemin’s bottle. 

 

Kibum went over to Taemin and carefully placed him on his lap. He wiped his tears away and kissed his cheeks, while smiling softly at him. “Poor baby. It hurts, doesn’t it?” He said as he carefully took off Taemin’s shoes and socks setting them to the side. Jonghyun came in and sat them bottle down and carefully placed the ice pack on Taemin's swollen ankle. Taemin whined and started crying because it hurted and it was cold. 

Jonghyun took out his dummy and placed it on the table and Kibum replaced it with the bottle. Taemin calmed down and relaxed in Kibum’s arms. 

Kibum pulled out his phone. Jonghyun turned on the TV and started watching it.

“It’s barely 3 o’clock. How did you find out?”  

“I came by to drop off some snacks for you guys and saw that you and Taemin wasn’t there. So Minho told me what happened and I asked to have the rest of the week off. You, too obviously.”  

“Okay. Taemin, are you alright baby?”

Taemin shook his head. 

“It's okay because Eomma and Appa is here.”

“Yea baby Eomma and Appa are here to make it better.” 

Taemin snuggled into Kibum. Kibum started to bounce him a little and smiled warmly to himself. 

Jonghyun smiled and gave Key the bottle. Key handed Taemin to him and gave him the bottle as well. 

“He is your little as well. Plus I have to clean this place up.” He said looking around. Jonghyun nodded and started to feed Taemin. He started to humming a song.


End file.
